


DTF

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Awkwardness, Ben Solo Unassuming Sex God, Confusion, Consent is Sexy, F/M, How Many Awkward Moments Can One Fic Contain, Mutual Pining, No Cats Were Harmed During The Making of This Story, No Mention of Pregnancy or Children, Oral Sex, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Seatbelt Cockblock, Sex Toys, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Ben Solo has one hell of a night all because of one purple Solo Cup.orHow many awkward moments can one person work into one fic?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 250





	DTF

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to dyadinbloom for the beta read and glorious comments throughout, abeautifulbreakdown for talking me through my blocks, <3 and to my PL Hel Squad for the push and praise

ROSE!” Rey whisper-screamed as she pulled on the sleeve of Rose’s sweater. “Oh my God, loooook!”

Ben Solo walked out of Poe’s kitchen with a purple cup in hand. _A fucking purple cup._

Poe was throwing a housewarming party to celebrate moving out of his shitty condo and into a very nice house with Finn, his boyfriend and Rey’s old roommate. Poe never just had people over for a party. There was usually some kind of theme or gimmick, and he always went all out. This time he was having a matchmaking party. He had four stacks of plastic cups laid out on the table and labeled. A pink cup meant that you were taken, a green cup meant that whatever your status was, it was complicated. A blue cup meant that you were single, and a purple cup was simply labeled DTF... _down to fuck._ If you were looking for a hookup with no strings, purple was your color.

Rey tried to pick her jaw up off the floor when she saw the purple cup in Ben’s massive hand. Rey had been crushing on Ben Solo since she met him one night last summer when Poe brought him over to her and Finn’s flat. Rey was pretty sure he couldn’t stand her because whenever she attempted to talk to him, he completely shut down and stopped communicating. It was a huge fucking shame since he was basically the perfect storm of everything she wanted in a guy. He was ridiculously smart, stood six foot something of chiseled muscle, and had the most adorable toothy grin, complete with dimples. She was a huge sucker for dimples. 

_Color me fucking shocked!_ she thought to herself. She had been nursing a watered down gin and tonic for the last hour in her blatantly ‘single’ blue cup. Rey had to work early the next morning at the cafe so she had decided to only have one drink. That seemed to work to her advantage, now that she was on a mission to get laid. Even if Ben couldn’t stand her, maybe he would be on board with some hate sex? That was a chance she was definitely going to take.

She chugged the watered-down drink and slammed the blue cup down on the counter. Rose just rolled her eyes at Rey and snickered. The blue cup soon found itself in the bin, and Rey made her way back to the table to get herself a purple cup. She filled it up with water from the dispenser in the fridge and walked back over to Rose, who was now standing next to Hux in the living room.

“So I guess this is happening?” Rose raised her eyebrows at Rey. 

Rey took her purple cup of water and raised it, hitting Hux and Rose’s pink cups in a toast. 

“I sure hope so!” She winked at them and sauntered off, adding a little extra sway to her hips for a boost of confidence.

She heard Hux ask Rose as she walked away, “Wait...what am I missing?” Rose just continued to laugh.

~~~~~~~~

Ben loved Poe like a brother, but he hated the parties he threw with every fiber of his being. Ben wasn’t the most social person even among his good friends, and since this party was a fair mix of both Poe and Finn’s friends, he knew it would be a long night of standing off in a corner by himself until Poe was drunk enough to drag him around the room and introduce him to any single girl that might still be present. 

Truthfully, there was only one girl he wanted to talk to, _to be with,_ and that was Finn’s old roommate, Rey. She was like sunshine personified, her smile was brighter than an imploding star, and she had constellations of freckles that danced across her skin. She was gorgeous and smart and soooo far out of Ben’s league he might as well have lived in another galaxy. Ben appreciated that she was always nice and tried to make small talk when she saw him, but he never knew what to say to her so he usually just nodded or responded with one word answers. He would rather bite his tongue than say something stupid or insulting, which he was known to do in the presence of beautiful women. 

He ended up working late at the lab, and by the time he made it home, ate dinner, and showered, he was running about an hour late to Poe’s housewarming.

When he walked in, Poe said hello to him and to make himself a drink, and then hurried out the door to get more ice. 

Ben wandered through the first floor of Poe’s fancy new place, nodding hello to some familiar faces as he passed by. He made his way to the kitchen for a drink and found himself standing in front of a table with stacks of colored cups.

_Fucking Poe and his stupid fucking parties,_ he thought as he stood there. He just wanted a fucking vessel for whatever kind of cheap liquor Poe had on hand that would numb him enough to tolerate a few hours of awkward smiling at strangers and small talk among his friends. He let out a sigh and tried to make some sense of whatever _this_ was in front of him.

Pink was a no; he wasn’t taken. Green was out too; he didn’t want anyone to ask him what was complicated about his life.

He was single, but a blue cup might give Poe the impression that he was looking for someone to date and he didn’t want to give him any ideas. 

That left the purple DTF cups. _DTF?_ He was not at all familiar with that acronym. His analytical mind ran through several possibilities as to what DTF could mean. _Defrost the fridge? Dyad (in) the Force? Dollars to Francs? Destined to Fail? Defund the Fed?_ This was turning out to be harder than he thought. Even though he couldn’t figure out what DTF actually meant, it had to be the safest option, _didn’t it?_ Surely Poe would leave an option for the people that just wanted to drink in peace and be left alone, and this had to be it. He grabbed a purple cup off the stack and proceeded to fill it with a few cubes from the dwindling supply of ice in the bowl, three fingers of cheap Canadian whiskey, and topped it off with Coke.

~~~~~~~

Rey walked through the house, trying to figure out what she would say to Ben when she found him. How do you ask someone who doesn’t like you to have sex with you? All of the combinations of words she was saying to Ben in her head fell very flat. She was walking down the hallway mumbling to herself, when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off in an alcove.

“Hey darlin’, I’m DJ. I see your purple cup there…that’s what I’m drinkin’ out of tonight, too.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and raised his cup, taking a drink. “Wanna find a quiet room and...talk?”

Oh. She hadn’t taken _other people_ with purple cups into consideration when she set out on this quest. Shit. 

“Actually I’m looking for someone, so, no thanks!” She side-stepped out of his grasp and back into the hallway. She wandered around a little more and saw Ben through the kitchen window on the back porch.

He was backed into the corner, eyes as wide as saucers and he looked stiff and uncomfortable while a short redhead animatedly waived her arms as she talked at him. Rey could see a purple cup in the redhead’s hand as her arm reached out to jab playfully at Ben. He looked like he was trying to make himself smaller and back further into the corner rail, if that was even possible.

At this point Rey knew she would at least be doing him a favor by getting him away from the redhead, _and_ this would be the perfect excuse to go talk to him. She steeled herself with a deep breath and headed out on the back porch.

“Ben? Oh, there you are!”

His eyes got even wider when Rey called to him. 

“H-hey Rey?” He stuttered. 

Color was flooding his cheeks and Rey couldn’t decide if this was a good sign or not. 

“Oh, uh, Poe needs a hand and asked me to come find you.” She cringed. Not her best excuse but it would do.

Ben looked down at the girl that had him cornered and said, “Oh, I’m sorry, I need to…yeah.” Ben awkwardly stepped around the redhead and walked toward Rey, relief washing over his face.

He managed a small smile. She smiled coyly up at him as they walked back in the house.

“Where’s Poe? Is he outsi-?” Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and jerked him toward the walk in pantry. “What the--?”

Rey opened the pantry and quickly pushed him in and hurried in behind him, pulling the door closed and leaving them in the pitch black.

“Wow, Rey. I, uh, thank you? I doubt she will come looking for me though, but it’s kind of you to hide me.” He tried to stifle an awkward laugh.

The darkness gave Rey a boost of confidence and she decided this was her chance to make a move. She reached up, feeling for his cheek, popped up on her tippy toes and went in for a kiss. 

Her parted lips slanted over...something hairy?

~~~~~~~

Ben had no idea what Rey was up to, dragging him into the pantry, so he stood there in the dark patiently. He felt the brush of fingers on his cheek, and then lips close over his...chin. That was _different._

Rey let out a small shriek and planted both hands on Ben’s chest.

“Rey? Are you trying to kiss me?” Ben blurted out.

He wasn’t drunk yet, but he was having a very odd out of body experience at a warp-like speed. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention from women. First the redhead on the porch cornering him and now Rey pushing him in the pantry ? Was there a full moon? Maybe a carbon dioxide leak? An alternate universe he was suddenly living in?

Rey let out what he thought was a sob. _Fuck._ _I can’t even stand here in the fucking dark without making an ass of myself,_ he thought. 

Then she started giggling. 

The giggling turned into a full on body-shaking laughter, and soon Ben started laughing along with her.

Once the laughing had passed, she leaned into his chest and whispered up at him, “Yes, Ben. I _was_ trying to kiss you...I just...missed. Is that alright? Can I try again?” 

He knew she couldn’t see him in the blacked-out pantry and he was relieved because that also meant she couldn’t see the outline of his dick growing larger by the second through his jeans. _Rey_ was asking to kiss him. Yep, he was definitely having an out of body experience. 

“Okay,” he choked out. He was still bewildered, but at this moment, in this pantry, there was nothing in this world that he wanted more than to kiss Rey.

He cupped her face, holding it still to minimize the chances of another chin kiss. Ben lowered his lips, finding hers on the first try. _Finally!_ Apparently he _can_ do some things halfway decently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Rey felt Ben grab her face and brush his fingers along her jawline and down her neck, her brain did a hard restart and she couldn't make words for a few seconds.

_HOLY SHIT, I’m kissing Ben Solo!_ His lips were soft and warm when they pushed into hers. She opened her mouth and swiped her tongue gently across his lips and into his mouth. He tasted bitter and carmely like whiskey, but also a little sweet. She chased that flavor back into his mouth until she felt his tongue brush hers. 

She moved her hands up his sides, intending to touch the vast expanse that was his back. Since she didn’t know Ben Solo _well,_ she was unaware that this giant sequoia of a man was extremely ticklish. Once her fingers brushed his rib cage, he violently and spontaneously jerked forward, smashing his forehead into Rey’s nose.

“ _Fuck!”_ they both yelled in unison. Just then the pantry door swung open, bathing them in the harsh fluorescent kitchen light. The look on Ben’s face was not encouraging. Rey cupped her hands to her nose, blood seeping through her fingers and onto her pink shirt.

“ _Holy shit!_ What the fuck were you guys doing in there?” Poe had returned with ice and it looked like it was just in time. He dropped the bags in the sink and ran for paper towels.

“Um…” Rey stammered. Ben left the pantry in a hurry, opening drawers around the kitchen. Once he found the drawer he was looking for, he grabbed a dish towel and grabbed some of the ice Poe had just brought in, centering it and then twisting the towel around it.

“Fuck, Rey, I am _so sorry!”_ He handed her the ice bundle and led her over to the pub table in the breakfast nook, picking her up and setting her on the stool. 

“Can I...Do you need…?” He stared down at her, stammering. “ _Fuck!”_ It came out in a loud growl. 

By this time people had heard the yell from the pantry and were making their way to the kitchen to see what the yelling was about.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Ben felt like complete shit. Rey actually _wanted_ to kiss him and now he had fucked that up in the biggest way possible. He sat down at the table with Rey and buried his head in his hands.

A sudden jerk pulled one ass cheek off the stool and Finn stood and roared at him. “ _I swear to fucking God, Solo, if you hurt her…”_

Rey jumped out of her seat and stood between them, while Poe came in as back up, grabbing Finn by the arm and pulling him back. 

“FINN! It was an _accident!_ Leave poor Ben alone...I’m sure he feels bad enough as it is!” Rey’s voice was nasally from the swelling and ice pack pressed against her nose.

There was a small crowd of people gathered around the table. Rose and Hux pushed their way over to Rey.

“Holy shit! Rey, are you okay? Want me to take you home?” Rose threw her arm around her best friend and looked over at Ben with her brows knit. “You do this?”

“ _Fuck_ , not on purpose!” He stood up. “Rey, what can I do? Can I get you some more ice? A drink? Anything? A fucking plastic surgeon, I dont know…”

She set the ice on the table and felt along the bridge of her nose, giving it a good scrunch and a wiggle when she reached the tip.

“I dont think it's broken. I’ll survive.” She got up and walked to the sink, shook the melted ice cubes into the basin, and set the damp dish towel on the counter. She walked back over to Ben. “I’d like a ride home, if you can handle that?” 

Ben nodded at her. He was silent as she said goodbye to everyone. Poe walked them to the door. He gave Ben a one armed hug and leaned in to whisper, “I’ll call you tomorrow to get the story on the pantry.” He gave Ben a wink and a slap on the back as they stepped out the door.

He walked her over to the passenger side of the black and gold Trans Am he had recently inherited from his dad and opened the door for her. “Thank you,” she said. “This is yours?”

He just nodded and walked back around to the drivers side and got in silently. 

“Rey, I--”

He turned to look at her and saw that she was lunging at him. He froze, eyes wide, until he realized she was trying to kiss him and not trying to return the favor with a head butt of her own. He leaned in and tried to meet her halfway, but jerked to a stop when the seat belt held him suspended over the console.

_“FUCK!”_ he hissed. He released the buckle and leaned into the kiss, finally. 

He was afraid to touch her and kept one hand on the dash and the other on the back of her seat. They easily found a groove this time around and kissed for what could have been a minute or could have been an hour.

She pulled back first, visibly kiss-drunk. He couldn’t contain his smile. “That was _much_ better.” Her voice was soft and sweet. “Take me home.”

Who was he to deny her anything after the night they’d had so far?

He buckled back in and pulled out into the street. They didn’t talk much on the way to Rey’s apartment. Every time he glanced over at her she was grinning, so he took that as a sign that maybe the night was still redeemable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole ride back to her apartment, Rey couldn’t stop thinking about Ben. He seemed really into the kiss she laid on him in the car. Maybe he would be open to more? She could tell he was scared to touch her after the incident in the pantry, so she had to make sure he understood that she wanted _this,_ wanted _him._

Ben pulled into a spot right in front of Rey’s building and put the car in park. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, staring straight ahead through the windshield.

Rey unbuckled herself and sat, watching Ben breathe, before she spoke.

“Ben, about that kiss...it was amazing. Could we maybe try that again?”

A slow smile crept across his face, as he unbuckled himself and nodded. This time nothing held either of them back when their lips crashed together. Ben’s hands came up to cup her face and wound their way into her hair. She let out a small gasp when his nose brushed hers, causing him to retreat back to his seat.

“Ben...please don’t do that. I’m okay! I _want_ to do this. With _you._ ” She reached over and grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. “I want to keep going if you do. I understand if you don’t though. I know we aren’t friends and you don’t exactly like me, but you’re not going to break me.”

“ _What?_ Why would you think that? I kissed you back Rey. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t like you. I’m not some kind of man whore.” He flexed his fingers on her chest, surprise lighting up his face when he realized he was cupping one of her tits. “I like you...a lot. I want to keep going.”

She smiled, “Good. I do too. I mean, I like you a lot too, Ben.”

Rey moved into Ben’s hand, reaching her own over to his chest. She lost her balance and Ben’s other hand came up to grab her and hoist her over the console into the driver's seat with him.

Her top half was essentially in the seat with Ben, but her legs still hovered over the console, into the passenger seat.

“Let me...just...shit. I can’t reach it. Can you see if you can reach the lever to slide the seat back?”

Rey reached down and easily found the release and pulled. Their combined weight made the seat fall out from under them, and abruptly jerk them to a stop.

Ben’s Firebird wasn't any more spacious than a modern sports car and they were both tall people, so making out in the driver's seat would be a challenge. In her haste to get into his lap to straddle him, she hooked a foot in the steering wheel, laying on the horn.

~~~~~~~~

Ben’s heart stopped as he heard 109 decibels of the familiar bars of his Dad’s favorite movie’s theme song shake the glass in the car.

Rey was frantically jerking her foot, trying to dislodge it from the steering wheel, but every time she moved her leg, the song would start over. 

“Rey, relax...let me help you.” Ben could see lights coming on in the building ahead and he started to panic. He gripped her shoe and slipped it off her foot, twisted her ankle and slipped her foot over the steering wheel, home free. 

Rey started giggling uncontrollably once the horn stopped, “That was, uh, unexpected.” 

_This whole fucking night has been unexpected,_ he thought. 

Once Rey had a leg on each side of him, she wiggled her hips and settled down onto Ben’s lap. His cock twitched in his jeans, making her grind down on him even further. He couldn’t help thrust his hips up to meet her, capturing her lips in the process. He tried to plant his feet on the floorboard for more traction, instead he stepped squarely on the accelerator, causing the engine to roar. It sounded like a pack of Hell’s Angels had pulled into her complex, thanks to Han’s aftermarket exhaust upgrade back in 1980-something.

“ _Oh Jesus fucking Christ!”_ Ben reached around Rey to turn the car off. 

“Should we take this upstairs?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we should.” Ben opened up the door and waited for Rey to climb out. Once she was clear, he stepped out. He locked up the car and followed her over to the stairwell. He nearly missed a step when he watched her ass wiggle as she stepped off onto the landing. He didn’t take his eyes off of her until they reached apartment C-3.

Rey quickly found her keys and unlocked the door. She spun around to face Ben, bit her lip, and looked up at him through her lashes. 

A low growl escaped Ben’s mouth and he grabbed Rey and hoisted her up. His lips consumed hers with the force of a thousand waterfalls. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them into the darkened apartment. Rey kicked the door closed behind them once they were through the threshold. Ben stood in the dark, not sure what direction to go for the nearest light switch. 

“We are far too overdressed for this party,” Ben heard her whisper in his ear as she traced the edge with her tongue, and nipped on the lobe.

She slid out of his arms, over his cock, which, at this point, was straining to get out of his jeans like a racehorse in the starting gate. 

Ben’s eyes began to adjust to the dark and he saw her body silhouetted against the curtains as she lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it off to the side. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down around his thighs, letting gravity do the rest while he toed off his shoes. He grabbed the hem of his sweater and tee shirt together, and pulled them up over his head. With one foot, he moved to step out of his pants but his foot came down on something that screamed like a banshee when he put his full weight on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey froze with her pants around her knees when she heard the distressed cry from BB, her ancient, blind, and deaf tabby cat...and the subsequent crash of something large onto her hardwood floor. Topless, with her calves held captive in her skinny jeans, she bunny-hopped over to the kitchen and flipped on the light. There was no sign of BB, but Ben looked like he was losing a wrestling match with his clothes. His pants were pulled down over his feet and shirts covered his head and arms as they flailed inside the sleeves. She stood for a minute, just watching the flexing 8-pack writhing on her floor. _DAAAMN_ _SOLO!_ You were hiding _that_ underneath your shirt all this time? she thought to herself. 

A flash of orange fur in the corner, followed by the thump of BB running into the wall, snapped her out of her ab-induced trance. Rey stepped out of her jeans and hurried over to Ben. She grabbed the sleeves of his sweater and jerked them off his arms. He looked completely disheveled when he finally emerged from the tangle of shirts.

“Are you okay?”

“What did I step on? Did I kill it?”

“That was BB, my cat. She wouldn’t leave you alone the last time you were here. Remember?”

“Oh shit!! The geriatric cat? Is it okay?”

“I saw her and heard her...she’s alive!”

“Thank _God_!” Rey could see the relief chase the panic off of his face.

They were lost in suspended animation for a few minutes before they both remembered what brought them to be standing together, nearly naked, in Rey’s apartment. Ben stood in nothing but his skin-tight black boxer briefs and Rey couldn’t rip her eyes away from the massive bulge. Ben Solo was just full of surprises! Thankfully, she had decided to wear her favorite black lace bra and matching panties when getting dressed this morning.

She could feel his eyes on her. Rey looked up into them and could feel the heat from his stare sear her skin. She quickly closed the space between them. Her hands explored the planes of his chest while his hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up to straddle him where he stood. Their lips met in a tempest. All tongue and teeth, licking and biting. 

“Bedroom.” He said it more like a question than a statement. 

Rey groaned as he lifted her, bumping her clit against his cock. “Down. The. Hall,” she panted. “Second. Door. Onthe.Left.”

Ben quickly found the bedroom, and much to Rey’s delight, threw her onto her bed. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him as he stalked up the bed on his hands and knees. He looked feral, like an apex predator about to pounce on its prey. Rey soon found herself caged in by Ben’s massive arms, while his lips laid waste to her neck, licking and biting and sucking bruises into the soft flesh. She guessed that this was a side of Ben that most people didn’t know existed--the unassuming sex god side. Yeah, he was sometimes awkward as fuck, but aside from that it was as if she had unearthed a priceless treasure.

~~~~~~~

Ben was still coming to terms with the fact that this wasn’t a fever dream or a hallucination and that he was actually fully conscious and in Rey’s bed. _Rey’s bed!_

After everything that had happened between the two of them, from the pantry until this moment, Ben couldn’t be bothered to be self conscious. It seemed like they had lived through a lifetime’s worth of embarrassing moments over the past couple hours and Rey wasn’t turned off or shoving him out the door, so he had to be doing something right. His confidence was on fire.

Ben knew he had a decent body. He spent a lot of time working out his misplaced aggression at the gym on his therapist’s recommendation. He could tell by the way that women and other men looked at him, his physique was impressive. The way Rey couldn't keep her hands off of him was a pretty sure sign she felt the same. Between the two relationships and the handful of one night stands he’d had, he never had any complaints and his partners had always appreciated his enthusiasm and, um, size. 

Ben had Rey caged in between his arms on the bed, teasing her neck with his tongue and teeth. He couldn’t help but suck a bruise into the soft flesh there. Her skin was warm and smelled like peaches and cinnamon. He wanted to devour her whole, but needed to savor each taste.

His tongue trailed down to the sheer black lace that covered each nipple. He teased and sucked each one through the lace. Ben gently pulled the lace down to expose the rosy buds. He returned his mouth to one pert, pebbled peak while thumbing the other, careful not to neglect one while he tended to the other. 

Rey arched her back off the bed and a low, strangled moan escaped her lips. Ben couldn’t help but pull away to take in the sight of her. She was a sight, her tits jutting out, head thrown back and her lips pursed. His cock twitched and struggled to get out and be anywhere else besides the inside of his briefs. He reached down to palm himself, seeking a moment of relief. Once he was able to stave off the voice inside his dick that was screaming to be buried inside something soft and warm, he trailed his tongue down over her belly button and paused at the lacy edge of her panties.

“Can I taste you? Is this okay?” 

“Um-hmm” she nodded and mumbled.

A wolfish grin spread across his face and he dove back down to the task at hand. Ben slowly peeled the delicate lace down over her hips and she lifted up and shimmied so he could pull them down and off her legs. He dropped the delicate item on the ground at the foot of the bed as he moved himself between her thighs, his shoulders braced her knees apart. 

Ben could see how wet she was and slowly drug his finger through her folds. He stopped at the bundle of nerves and pressed his thumb firmly against it. When he moved his thumb in a tight circle her whole body shuddered. Just this small taste of her pleasure had him hungry for her to completely fall apart. 

After a few more circles of his thumb, he removed it and replaced it with his tongue. He kept it soft and pliant, tracing every fold and curve, going back over her slit with a firm, broad swipe.

“Do you know how perfect you are? Do you know, Rey? Your _cunt_ is perfect, you _taste_ perfect. I swear to fucking _God_ I’m going to wake up any minute now from whatever this is...”

Ben could feel Rey hum and keen under him. Whether it was his words or his actions, her reaction just fueled his appetite. Alternating the broad swipe with his tongue and sucking her clit, her hips rode up and she softly moaned his name. He slid one finger into her and felt her hips chase it so he slid a second finger in on the next thrust. She threw her arm over her mouth and mumbled something that sounded like ‘sofuckingooooodbeeennnn’. 

Ben crooked his fingers up against her front wall on the next thrust. His tongue lingered at her entrance on his next swipe up. He gently bumped his nose on her clit as his tongue explored her entrance. Rey gasped and clenched her thighs around his head and Ben started to feel her come apart. He firmly sucked on her clit and she came with a long moan, his fingers never slowing as her cunt clenched around them, working her through her orgasm and aftershocks. 

“Ben, I need you inside me. _Please.”_ He nuzzled her mound and placed gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs. “There’s a condom in the top drawer of my nightstand.” Her voice was deep and heady with want as she writhed on the bed. He was so happy to oblige. He was ready to shirk all his earthly duties and worship right here, at the altar of Rey’s cunt, for the rest of his days. 

Ben looked up at her, licking his lips, not wanting one drop of her to go to waste. He gently kissed the inside of each knee before he crawled over to the night stand and felt for the drawer pull. The drawer was heavy when he pulled it out. His fingers felt around inside for the rough edges of the familiar foil wrapper. His fingers felt all the way down to the bottom of the drawer, brushing against something soft to the touch, but firmly wedged within the contents. He could feel it start to vibrate under his fingertips.

~~~~~~~~~

Rey had just had THE most mind-blowing orgasm of her life. She wrenched her eyes open to take in the sight of him between her legs, his glossy black hair falling over his face and tickling her mound.

“Ben, I need you inside me. _Please.”_ Words were hard for her in this state. “There’s a condom in the top drawer of my nightstand.” Finn had made sure her drawer was stocked when he moved out, and thank the Maker he had! 

Ben crawled up the bed toward the nightstand and opened the drawer. In her post-orgasmic euphoria, she didn’t remember until it was too late that she had left a few of her favorite toys inside. She realized this when the entire contents of the drawer started rattling around from the vibrations. Even the loose change she had been meaning to dig out was in there jingling, mocking her.

Rey stared up at her ceiling, willing her mattress to open up and swallow her. Was this her life now that she had fallen into a perpetual state of bad luck or whatever the fuck this calamity she called life was? 

Ben was fumbling through her drawer, trying to find the vibrator that he turned on. When Rey finally accepted the fact she could not just melt into and become one with her mattress, she sat up and advised him, “sounds like the pink one.”

Triumphantly, Ben stood up and held the pink silicone wand over his head. It looked so small in his hands as he rolled it around with a perplexed look on his face. 

“The bottom. The button is on the bottom.” She managed to choke out before burying her face in her pillow. How is this simultaneously both the absolute best and most mortifying sexual experience of her life?

She rolled onto her back and watched Ben as he managed to turn the vibrator off and set it gently back in the drawer, palming a gold packet as he pushed it closed. _Magnum. Hoo boy._ Rey knew he was proportional when she saw him standing in the living room, but that thought got tucked behind a compilation of ‘Most WTF Moments’ from their evening when her vibrator went off. She _prayed_ she wouldn’t be adding any more of those moments to that list.

“Bra, off.” This was definitely not a request. Rey unclasped and hastily chucked her bra in the vicinity of her laundry basket. She couldn't help but stare as he pulled his black briefs down and stepped out of them. 

Ben’s dick was, by far, the biggest dick she had ever seen in real life. Her cunt clenched...out of fear or maybe out of hunger...when it sprung free and he gripped it. Rey was entranced as she watched him stroke the length of it. He tore the condom open with his teeth and free hand and deftly rolled it down his shaft.

He walked to the foot of the bed, hesitating. “Do you still want to do this Rey?” 

Rey nodded as she pulled her lip between her teeth and spread her legs, inviting him in.

The bed dipped under his weight when he kneeled and slid two fingers through her slick before he notched the head of his cock at her entrance. 

“Still so wet...you’re fucking perfect Rey…let me know if you need me to stop.” 

“Just...just go slow.”

With a slow, steady push, the tip of his cock breached her folds, eliciting a soft moan when she exhaled. “Keep going...please.”

He eased himself in until he was fully seated inside her. Her cunt clamped down around the intrusion. Rey gripped his biceps while she adjusted to his girth. She had never felt so full before. It was so much, both the stretch and the weight of him pushing down into her. She scrunched her eyes closed and tried not to come from the intensity.

Once she felt ready, she released her grip on his arms and slowly exhaled, relaxing her whole body. “ _Please,”_ she whispered as she sank back into the bed, eyes half-lidded. 

Ben started thrusting slowly. He had no reason to rush. He rolled his hips up with every thrust, dragging across her front wall. Rey had never been with anyone who could actually find her g-spot and Ben had managed to find it with both his fingers and his dick. 

“ _More,”_ she whispered hoarsely. 

Ben reached down to roll her clit between his fingers and increased his pace. She could feel her body start to roll with tension; it wouldn’t be long before she shattered. 

“Ben...I’m gonna come,” she whined. 

Through gritted teeth he spat, “ _Fuck_ , Rey. Come on my cock. Watch my dick split your cunt in two…”

There it was. Once the filth started coming out of Ben’s mouth, it was all over. Her legs started to shake and the sounds that came out of her mouth were absolutely primal. She wasn’t usually very vocal during sex but damn, if this wasn’t something to scream about. 

Apparently Ben also got off on the dirty talk as much as she did, because the words kept coming as he slammed harder into her cunt.

“I’m gonna come so fucking hard… this pussy is perfect, fucking perfect...you take my cock so well, Rey…”

Ben hoisted both her legs over his left shoulder. _Oooh._ The new angle hit her just right and she was coming again, screaming Ben’s name. He followed right behind her, grunting and shouting _Reeeeyohmyyyygooooood_.

Rey could feel her cunt pulsing around him as she came down. She had never felt so light. She was sure if he wasn’t still hovering over her, she would just rise up off the bed and float away.

Ben dropped down and softly peppered her lips with kisses before sliding out of her and getting off the bed to dispose of the condom. When he returned, he crawled up the bed beside her and pulled her blanket up over them. She nestled under his arm and put her head on his chest.

It took several minutes for her to find her voice. As awkward and uncomfortable as things had been earlier, they had been just as fun and sweet. ”I know you just wanted a hookup, but I’d like to see you again. Maybe get dinner sometime...and do this again... I definitely want to do this again. If you want to, of course?”

“What are you talking about? _Just_ a hookup? I don’t ever just hook up with people. I would never do that with you.”

“Oh. Well the DTF cup. You know...the purple cup...at Poe’s? That’s what it means. ”

Ben squinted and his eyes glazed slightly. Rey could almost see the gears in his mind turning behind his eyes as he stared off into space. 

He had no clue. No fucking clue whatsoever.

“Ben...do you know what DTF stands for?”

“I thought of several possibilities…none of which have anything to do with hookups.”

“Down to fuck. It means you are down to fuck, Ben. Like no strings…one night stands...meaningless sex.”

“OH. Ooooh...that explains...I guess that explains some things.” 

“What did you think it meant when you grabbed it?”

“I wasn’t sure, but I knew I was none of the other choices except single, and I wasn’t about to encourage Poe. I thought he would leave an option for people who just wanted to hang out and _not_ play his stupid fucking party games.” He was fuming, and his face started to redden.

“Hey, don't get mad,” she tried to soothe him. “Look at it this way; I never would have been brave enough to drag you in the pantry and kiss you if you didn't have that cup.” He relaxed a bit. 

“You’re right. If anything, I should thank Poe and his stupid fucking cups. My mother would suggest that I send a fruit basket,” he laughed.

Rey started giggling. 

“What?” 

“Not a fruit basket. But maybe a basket of vegetables...like eggplants!” She was now laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.

Ben smiled wide and looked at Rey, like he was seeing her for the first time, “I understood that reference.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack fic and it was seriously so fun to write so I hope you enjoyed the read it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If I missed any tags please let me know and I'm happy to update! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter for updates at somewhere_reylo!


End file.
